


Another fine mess

by CustardCreamies



Series: Racing incidents [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Russian GP 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it's Kimi's turn to comfort Seb. </p><p>(Sequel of sorts to Racing incident but you don't have to read that to understand this. It just feels like a continuation and will be a series if these reliability issues keep happening to Ferrari)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another fine mess

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot based around FP2 Today.

This time, it's Kimi that shows up at Sebastian's door with vodka. 

"Thought you'd be needing this" Kimi says in way of greeting as he walks past Sebastian and into the room. 

"Uh thanks, just put it on the table" Sebastian replies as he moves to go and get some glasses from the kitchen, Kimi watching him as he does so. 

Sebastian really isn't in the mood for company, Kimi can see that in the way his shoulders are slumped and by how quiet he is. 

As Sebastian comes back into the room, Kimi gently takes the glasses from him and places them on the table. He then looks at Sebastian and then pulls him into a tight hug. 

Sebastian is surprised at first, but then hugs Kimi back, burying his face in his shoulder and sighing. Kimi rubs Sebastian's back soothingly. 

"I know we've had a tough start, but this is only the start. Things can change and they can change for the better. We will improve and get those points and you know what?" Kimi pulls out from the hug to look into Sebastian's eyes "There's one thing I know for sure and that is Sebastian Vettel never gives up no matter what" 

Sebastian's eyes soften and he smiles at Kimi "Thank you" he says softly. 

Kimi shrugs "No need to thank me, just speaking the truth" Kimi says, then a teasing glint enters his eyes "but it won't all be easy. I will be there to fight you every step of the way" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Sebastian replies as he leans in to give Kimi a soft kiss. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
